Living a Lie?
by Beckola
Summary: A/N: Okay, well this is my first ff in a while, I dunno how much I lyke it. This is only the 1st chapter..Um if you haven't read OotP then I suggest you don't read this, It could spoil the ending. It starts at the end of their 5th year and it'll go into t
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Appearances

It was the summer after their fifth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The summer after Sirius' murder, as they'd come to call it. The summer after Cornelius Fudge had finally made the announcement that Voldermort was back, a year after it had truly happened. Hermione had yet to contact her friends, she didn't quite no why, but she hadn't. Two weeks had gone past since the end of the school year, she was currently lounging on a beach in sunny San Francisco California. It was a long way from home, maybe that was why she hadn't sent an owl back, but distance didn't really matter, there were other ways. She wasn't really sure what to say to them, Harry was withdrawn, and Ron, well Ron was dealing with his new girlfriend. 

Harry was still in denial over Sirius' departure from the world. His world as he'd known it had collapsed around him, and he didn't quite know what to make of it. She had to admit she missed the upbeat Harry that had once lived from the boy. The boy that she, like every other girl, had had a crush on the first couple of years at Hogwarts. But like most other infatuated girls she'd gotten over her crush as she'd gotten to know him. The one letter she'd received from Ron was interesting, filled with details of his life. He too had experienced changes, an exchange student from Beauxbatons Academy had come to live in a cottage with her family near the Weasley's. Her name was Faye Lamarre, and she had captivated Ron from the moment they'd met, or so Hermione perceived as a whole page of parchment had been dedicated to her. She was a year younger than them and apparently part elf, her eyes were a sparkling aqua blue and her hair a pale blonde, from the description Hermione couldn't help but guess that she was a bit like Fleur Delacour, a part veela Beauxbaton they'd met during the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth-year. However this girl seemed, from his praise, a bit more kind and sincere. Hermione had felt a spike of jealousy when she'd first heard of the girl, but this had left quickly, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness as both of her close friends seemed to withdraw into their own worlds. Worlds where she found she was quite unneeded. He had also taken over the care of Buckbeak, the rescued Hippogriff that Sirius had rescued and escaped on in their third-year. On top of all this he still seemed to be able to fit in practice for his position as Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermoine had to admit she was impressed with his work thus far. She learnt all of this in one letter, a single letter that spanned 2½ pages, a record for Ron, about a week and a half after school let out. 

Other than what she learned from his letter she knew nothing of what was going on in England. The little she did know she had learned from the American paper, which wasn't much. They had one to two page dedicated to foreign affairs and they seemed unconcerned with the current situation with Voldermort. Quite an American way of thinking, pretend nothings wrong and work around it. Sitting up a bit and looking out from her sunglasses she scanned the beach to see if her parents were anywhere nearby. Not seeing them she let her eyes wander to the cute guys playing volleyball a little ways down the beach. 

During the two weeks she'd been there already she had developed a significant tan, not deep bronze but dark enough for her liking. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, she had to admit she enjoyed being a 'muggle' again as she was finally able to use an electric hair iron and therefore able to keep it straight. Her eyes glittered in good health, and she looked good in the two-piece Hawaiian print swimsuit she'd purchased. Turning over to tan her back some more she turned to her charm's book, bewitched so any muggle would see a teen magazine, and flipped through the pages. Looking for a charm with which she could keep her hair straightened during the school year. She finished the section that she'd been on and flipped the page again, a shadow fell down over her and she looked up, expecting to see her parents. What met her gaze though was an incredibly hot guy.

"Um hi? Can I help you?" she asked looking up expectantly. The guy had a slightly tanned mid-section, it didn't look like he'd been in the sun to much. He did however have a nicely toned six-pack and blonde hair. He had gray eyes, she had an odd feeling that she knew him from somewhere, yet she had no idea where. 

"Just dropped by to say hi…" He sat down next to her as if they were old friends and she became more confused than ever. Picking up the book her flipped through, stopping on the pages she'd book marked. "Working on Flitwick's essay I see," he commented when he saw the bits and pieces she'd highlighted on the usage of summoning charms through the ages. Now she knew she must know him from somewhere, probably Hogwarts since he knew Flitwick. And she had the oddest feeling that he had to be in her year, otherwise how else would he know what the essay was on.

"Look do I know you?" she asked finally, all politeness gone from her voice in her confused state of being.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. Really a smart young lady like yourself, head of every class…Except Snape's," he said a bit more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Now she knew him, fixing him with a cold stare she replied her own tone icy.

"Oh I remember you now Malfoy. You dirty-You…Oh what in heaven's name do you want?" she said finally, not feeling like getting in a name calling argument with him at that point in time.

"On a last name basis are we? Well Granger I was just happy to see a familiar face, unpleasant as it may be to admit it I'm sure your happy to see me as well. You see I was dragged here against my will, to a place where I can't order a drink in peace and there are no servants to bring the aforementioned drink and to a place where I know absolutely no one. Plus the girls here are incredibly dull, so far I've not met one who knows about the wizarding world. I must at least find one that **knows**…And then you appeared, an answer to my prayers if I do say so myself," he stopped his long speech when she fixed him with an even colder stare than that she'd been giving him.

"But you wouldn't enjoy the company of a mudblood would you Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically her eyebrows arching. She was about to say something when he spoke again,

"You know your quite cute when your mad. That hair style works for you too. Heard from Potter lately? I was hoping you might have some news of London. How's the Dark Lord's campaign going so far," he paused again but she figured as soon as she turned the conversation he'd stop her again and ask more questions. She had an odd feeling that maybe he really **did** want to spend time with her, but that was preposterous this was Malfoy after all. 

"For one who I'm corresponding with is none of your business, but no I haven't been in touch. And for another, I know little more than you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my room," she began to gather her stuff, putting everything into her beach bag and purposely ignoring him hoping he would go away. 

"So their ignoring you are they? No letters from either or them at all? Gee that's a shame…I really want to know what's going on. Father refuses to tell me anything. He's 'punishing' me for the bit of trouble I got in…Too much to drink or so he says. He's blaming everything on me I swear. Broken martini glasses, I swear it was that damned house elf."

"Really Malfoy is there a reason you need to talk to me. In five years you have never once had a conversation with me in which you didn't insult myself or one of my friends. I'd really love it if you cut to the point," she said her eyes meeting his for a moment before she went back to folding her towel.

"Well you see, there's this thing tonight. A banquet so to speak, for some of father's associates and I was wondering if maybe you might-"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to any banquet with death eaters."

"Oh no, not death eaters," he said quickly. "You see he's meeting with some of the richer people here, some of the wizarding families, he's hoping to make some ties…You know I'm not into the whole rid the world of muggles and mudbloods thing," he finished quietly in an attempt to get her to agree.

"Oh please Malfoy, all those years…No, my answer is no," she said forcefully.

"Please Hermione, just this once. I don't want to get paired up with one of his friends' daughters. I don't know the least thing about them. Please?" The look he gave her, the pleading look melted her heart.

"_Don't do it Mione, he may be hot but he's still an ass," _she thought to herself. But even as her thoughts told her not to do it she nodded her head. "Just this once Mal-Draco. No more favors, and I want something in return."

"Name it, anything."

"A month at Hogwarts where you just leave Harry, Ron and I alone. No comments, no remarks. Nothing. Politeness if you can bear it."

"Fine. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. At the?" he looked at her expectantly, thinking he would hear one of the cheaper inns. Seeming to know what he was thinking Hermione once again raised her eyebrows. 

"The Maxwell Hotel. We're staying in the Grand Terrace Suite. I'll leave your name at the desk and they'll let you up," looking slightly impressed he nodded and waved as she turned to leave. Hailing a taxi she got in for the drive to her hotel, she didn't look back. Sighing he looked down the beach, he couldn't quite believe it himself. He'd just asked Hermione Granger on a date. Was he getting softer? Standing he too headed to hail a cab, to get back to the hotel they were staying at.


	2. Pleasant Surprises

Pleasant Surprises

When Hermione arrived at the hotel she entered the lobby and crossed the short expanse to the front desk. Smiling to the clerk, who she'd come to know quite well in the two weeks she'd been staying at the Maxwell, she stopped to talk to her.

"Hi Cherie, any mail for me?" she asked, Cherie handed her a couple letters, one from her parents and one from…/_Harry…Hmm, didn't think I'd hear from him/_ she thought as she saw the emerald green ink on the thicker parchment. "Oh, by the way Cherie, a guy by the name Draco Malfoy will be stopping in. If you could just send him up…"

"Sure, no problem," Cherie responded and went back to sorting the magazines and papers that had arrived that afternoon for the hotel visitors. Hermione headed the elevator and sighing softly as the doors closed she pressed the button for the top floor and leaned back to wait. When the doors opened she walked out and inserted her key into the door, she was greeted by a blast of icy cool air and she smiled happily. Her room was at least 10 degrees cooler than the hotel hallways and the lobby, she'd become accustomed to the icy coolness that she'd set her ac on. Looking at the postcard from her parents she smiled softly, they were at a convention for the weekend. Flipping it over she sighed.

Hermione, 

We found a hotel here. Won't you come join us?

There are some more conventions up here that 

we just **have** to attend. You're old enough to stay by 

yourself if you really want to though. The room is paid for another

week. Have fun and stay out of trouble.

Love, Mom and Dad.

There was no way she was leaving a week early. She'd grown tired of the many conventions her parents attended, always left behind at the hotel to find stuff to do. No, she'd just return to London after her week was up. She knew they'd probably met up with the Thompson's, the people they generally traveled with. She couldn't stand their daughter. Flicking the card onto the table she slit open Harry's letter. Smiling softly at the familiarity of his slightly messy cursive she leaned back to read what he had to say.

Hey Mione,

Sorry I didn't write sooner, I think you'll understand though. I got a summer job doing gardens for the neighbors, I sure as hell wasn't spending the whole summer with my 'family'. I'm fairly sure you haven't gotten any news of home, and you're probably dying to know what's going on. Truth is, Voldermort's been lying low. Lupin says he's just giving it some time. Everyone from the Order's safe so far. I heard Fudge caught one or two death eaters, they still haven't removed the Dementors from Azkaban though, I'm sure Dumbledore's having fits over that. Well write back to me if you get a chance, I'd love to hear from you. I hope your having fun.

__

-Harry

Reading it she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. Here she was having fun, removed from her world and not even really caring what was going on. But then, there was no way to know, and she wasn't going to waste her parents money by leaving. After all Mrs. Weasley had said that there was nothing they could do for the order since they were too young. So it only made sense that she keep herself occupied, just as Harry was. /_Well there's nothing I can do about it tonight. I'll just write both him and Ron tomorrow…But for now I'm going to go have some fun/_ Standing she left the letters where they were and went to shower. As soon as she was down she wrapped herself in a terry cloth towel and went to dig around in her closet. She hadn't brought many formal dresses, her parents generally didn't bring her to the 'boring' banquets anyway. Shrugging this off she picked a knee-length black dress. It had only one strap which was on the left shoulder and then it cut diagonally under the right arm. She changed into it and reentered the bathroom. Taking out her hair straightener she began the lengthy process of straightening her hair. When she finally finished she took out two black clips and pinned back to the longer front sections. She dug out some black eyeliner and applied it expertly and finished off her makeup with some light lip gloss. Hearing a knock on the door she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, hiding the mess that was the contents of her makeup bag.

"Come in," she called and walked into her bedroom to find the pair of open-toed sandals she was going to wear. "I'm almost ready hold on one second," she said as soon as she heard the door open. Reappearing from her room she smiled at Draco who she had to admit looked quite hot. He was in black slacks and a silk black shirt with a silver tie. She slipped on her shoes and spun in a circle. "Good?" she questioned, watching his facial expressions. He merely nodded, but she saw a slightly surprised look in his eyes. She'd gotten the same look from Ron and Harry when they'd seen her with Krum at the Yule Ball in fourth-year. "So how exactly are we getting there?" she asked as soon as they were in the elevator. 

"That is a surprise. You'll see as soon as we get outside," he answered with a small smile. Once again she had to admit he looked hot when he smiled, when he wasn't wearing on of those damned smirks, and when he wasn't busy teasing her, Harry and Ron. When they reached the lobby she waved to Cherie who merely smiled and they walked out to the front circle. Awaiting them was a black stretch limo. "Our transportation," he said, a smile on his face at her look of amazement. He opened the door and she climbed in leaning back against the seat and looking out the tinted limo. Draco told the driver where to go and then put the divider up.

"So any news from Potter?" he questioned.

"His name is Harry…Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer and you know that. Can you at least tell me what's going on in our country? Like I said Father won't tell me anything. It's a bit annoying. I swear I didn't break those-"

"You told me earlier. I heard you then," she interrupted, she didn't want to hear about the damn martini glasses he'd obviously broken. "Nothings happening. No attacks. Nothing at all."

"Oh. Then we're not missing much," he looked out the window as they pulled up to a dimly lit restaurant. 

"A little shabbier than your accustomed to?" she asked jokingly. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"A disguise for the public. Like the Leaky Cauldron. It's better on the inside. This is the entrance to the San Francisco Wizarding alley. I don't know the exact name." As the pulled up to be let out, she saw a few wizards dressed in their usual robes entering, she was surprised they weren't noticed. But then, she remembered, there were charms to conceal oneself from the muggles eyes. Shrugging this off she waited while Draco stepped out and climbed out after him. He offered her his arm and when she took it led her into the restaurant. He was right, the inside was a hell of a lot better than the outside. Off to one side there were tables and the other side was a small dance floor where there were some adult couples dancing. Draco led her to a table near the back and introduced her to his mother and father and they sat down. She took a sip from the glass that she thought was water and was surprised to realize it was wine. Hiding this she took another small sip before placing it back down. Lucius wouldn't stop staring at her, and she knew what he was thinking. There was a slight hatred in his eyes and she was beginning to think it would have been better if she'd stayed in for the night. 

"Shall we order than?" Narcissa asked sounding quite happy, she smiled pleasantly at Hermione and Draco nodded. Draco ordered for both of them, as Hermione couldn't get the hang of speaking to her plate, and it didn't seem to understand her and their food appeared. She took a small bite, listening to the conversation between Draco and his father, thinking it better to remain silent.

"So Hermione, you leader of the class in grades? Or so I hear," Lucius stated. Looking up at him she couldn't help but think _/Damn you Lucius, you know I hate you and you hate me. Why can't you just ignore me like you usually do?_/ Instead of saying what she felt however she nodded.

"Yes…" she said slowly, unsure how to respond without sounding conceited. She looked to Draco for help. Draco, however, was looking down at his food. He knew already that this would probably end with down talking him. Somehow. Hermione went back to eating, trying to ignore Draco's parents and becoming more and more uncomfortable. She began to get full and her plate seemed to keep refilling itself so she just stopped eating and listened to Narcissa talk to her husband about some dress or another that was on sale in the shopping mart that was apparently below them. Draco to looked up from his plate and nodded to his parents. 

"We'll be off then. I'll see you two at the hotel later," his father merely nodded still listening to Narcissa who didn't bother to pause and say goodbye, and then lead a confused Hermione towards a set of stair at the back of the restaurant. "Now the fun starts," he said with a smile. When they got upstairs she was met with blaring music and a dark room with circling lights. A nightclub no doubt. The dance floor was packed with teenagers, most of them their age or a bit older, none younger, at least that she could see. He led her out on the dance floor as a slow song started and he slipped his arms around her waist. She reached up and wrapped hers around his neck. "I've wanted to do this for a while now," he said softly, pulling her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow music. When the song ended and a faster song came on she looked slightly out of place. During the next few songs however Draco taught her a bit about 'dirty' dancing, and she was pretty confident by the time he finally led her off the floor much later that night. 

"Come on I better get you home," he said finally leading the way downstairs. The downstairs was pretty much empty and glancing at the clock she saw it was almost midnight. When they stepped outside she shivered and he handed her a cloak that seemed to appear from nowhere, but she then remembered seeing him slip it on as they'd first entered, and taking it off as soon as they were done dinner with his parents. Slipping it on he fixed the clasp for her. As he finished their limo pulled up and he opened the door. She slid in and he followed suit, placing an arm around her shoulder he called up to the driver to bring them to the Maxwell. She was almost asleep when they finally pulled in. Draco opened the door and led her into the lobby to the elevator. She was ready to fall asleep yet he looked like he could a few more hours on the dance floor. He pressed the button for her floor and when the doors opened she led the way to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Draco…Thank for everything," she said softly. 

"Hey anytime. I'm always up for a night of dancing," he replied easily.

"Well…Goodnight Draco," he pulled he closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Hermione," and he left her there, amazed and a bit confused, as he walked to the elevator and stepped in. He waved to her as the doors closed. It was only after she was behind the door leaning on it and recovering from her amazement that she realized she still had his cloak on. Taking off the cloak and removing her shoes she slipped into her bedroom fell into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
